mokeys_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokey's Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn
Mokry's Evil Dead 2 is the 1th episode in the Mokey's Show. it was published on April 10th 2001 Cast * Mokey the MOUSE as Aubrey Ankrum * Groovy / Jake as John DiMaggio (debut) death * Ed Newman / Sr Pelo as David Jackson (debut) death * Possessed Heniretta as Kenn Navarro (debut) death * Bobby Joe as Dana Belben (debut) death * Annie Knowby / Linda solider as Ellen Cornell (debut) death * Henrietta Knowby as Tara Strong (debut) death * Momi as Klara Rumyanova * Dilan / Winged Deadite as Dee Bradley Baker (debut) death * Poot as Kevin Michael Richardson * The Police as Charlie Schlatter * Fruit Man as David Edmunds * Michael as Michael Jackson (debut) * Necronomicon * Kandarian Demon * Deadites Synopsis The film begins with a revised recap of the events of the first film. Mokey the MOUSE (Aubrey Ankrum) and his boyfriend Groovy (John DiMaggio) take a romantic vacation to a seemingly abandoned cabin in the woods. While in the cabin, Mokey plays a tape of an archaeology professor (the cabin's previous inhabitant), reciting an evil force later possesses Groovy. Mokey is then forced to decapitate his boyfriend for his After he buries Groovy, Mokey becoming briefly possessed by the demon, Mokey is back to normal Groovy was revived and attacks Mokey by biting hid hand. Mokey brings Groovy bitten right hand which has become possessed While Mokey is dealing with this force, Sr Pelo's daughter, Annie (Ellen Cornell) and her research partner, Ed (David Jackson), Jake (John DiMaggio) & Bobby Joe (Dana Belben) & Dilan (Dee Bradley Baker) & Momi (Klara Rumyanova) & Poot (Kevin Michael Richardson) At first, he is mistaken for a murderer by the seven people Recording of Annie's father Sr Pelo, that talked about how his wife Possessed Henrietta (Kenn Navarro) was possessed and buried Henrietta (Tara Strong) in the cabin's cellar rather than Ed is possessed Possessed Henrietta says Dead by dawn Dead by dawn dismembered by an axe welding Mokey. Bobby Joe attacked by demon trees. Mokey is possessed once again Mokey, with Annie's help modifies the chainsaw Necronomicon and kills Henrietta temporal portal which Mokey's possessed hand stabs and kills annie with the kandarian dagger Photo-Negative Mokey.jpg Michael (Michael Jackson) Jackson Mokey and his Oldsmoblie land in what appears Linda solider (Ellen Cornell) Fruit Man (David Edmunds) knights who in a deadite Mokey blasts the harpy like deadite with his shotgun breaks down and screams "No!' Soundtrack * Ben * Written by Don Black & Walter Scharf * Performed by Michael Jackson * Knights * Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Gallery C1623bbe31db4f52c40776432985997ca0786205 00.jpg Doftni.JPG PromoPNMokey.png The Fruit Man.jpg Dilan.png Grooby-0.png Grooby.png Put.png Mokey army.PNG Krampus.png Jesus Christ.png Christmas Destroyer.png 20171223 102438.png 422.jpg 420.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-22 at 10.38.42 PM.png Screenshot 20171222-222620 - Edited.png Screenshot 20171222-222453.png Screenshot 20171222-222127.png Mystery Incorporated Halloween Brightened.png Mystery Incorperated Halloween.png Merchant.png Hqdefault.jpg Screenshot (145).png Poot.png Waluigi.jpg Satan.png Police.png Slunder.png Beware of Slunder GIF.gif Peyt.PNG The Mayan Calendar.PNG Grooby.PNG Duck.JPG Momi.JPG Wario.JPG Sr1.JPG Sr.JPG Mokey the MOUSE.PNG Favicon.ico Wiki-background Photo-Negative Mokey.jpg Wiki.png Example.jpg Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn